List of Boogiepop characters
Characters of the Boogiepop series, by Kouhei Kadono. The Boogiepop series includes fourteen light novels, a live-action film, an anime, two manga, and several short stories. Whilst most characters feature in multiple titles in the series, every new addition introduces many new characters. There are also only four key protagonists who feature in every title. Seiyū and voice actors for Boogiepop Phantom, as well as actors for Boogiepop and Others, are listed under the appropriate character. A list of all titles the character appears in is also present for each of the minor characters. Protagonists ; *''Voiced by'': Kaori Shimizu (Japanese), Debora Rabbai (English) (credited as Angora Deb) * Japanese actor: Sayaka Yoshino : The shinigami whispered of among the female students of Shinyo Academy, few people know that Boogiepop actually exists. Normally dormant, Boogiepop rises to the surface when enemies of the world appear. Boogiepop's appearance and voice are ambiguous: they seem both masculine and feminine at the same time. However, hidden beneath his signature black cloak and black, pipe-shaped hat, little is ever seen of him. Straight-faced and to the point, Boogiepop acts as mechanical as he claims to be. Boogiepop speaks in an archaic manner, and seems fond of whistling Wagner's Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg. ; * * Japanese actor: Maya Kurosu : Known as the Fire Witch to many, Kirima has made few friends due the way she distances herself from others: she knows that she is too dangerous for 'normal' people to associate with. She has a messiah complex, and seeks to save the world from whatever may threaten it. As such, whenever there are unusual happenings within the city, Kirima can be found investigating what has happened. In the past, she had spent a period of time in hospital. A combination of the events from that period of her life, as well as the death of her father, the famous writer Kirima Seiichi, brought her to follow this path in life. Extremely gifted both physically and intellectually, she has the basic tools she needs to carry out her self-appointed mission. The Towa Organization has given her the code name "Walpurgis" ; *''Voiced by'': Kaori Shimizu (Japanese), Debora Rabbai (English) * Japanese actor: Sayaka Yoshino : An ordinary, happy school girl at Shinyo Academy, Miyashita is in love with her boyfriend, Takeda Keiji, and close friends with Suema Kazuko. Not particularly good at school, she does not stand out in any way. Unknown to most, she was hospitalized as a child, and this saw her life change, though even Miyashita herself does not seem to know the truth of what happened, and was simply told that she had been possessed by a kitsune. Unknowingly, when the world is in trouble, she carries a Spalding sports bag containing the effects of Boogiepop, her alternate personality. She has no recollection of her time as Boogiepop, and alters her memories to explain the blanks. ; * * Japanese actor: Mami Shimizu : As a result of a childhood trauma, Suema has developed an unusual fascination with criminal and abnormal psychology, as well as the desire to not let anything occur around her without her knowing. As a result of this, she desperately seeks the truth about the unexplained events happening in her city, and meddles with forces best left untouched. Good friends with Miyashita Touka, Suema appreciates how she so open and unconditionally accepting of her, and looks out for her friend. She seeks to be closer with Kirima Nagi, who seems to know the answers to the questions that have haunted her all these years. Boogiepop and Others ; * * Japanese actor: Yasufumi Teriwaki : An alien being sent to evaluate humans, when Echoes takes on human form to engage with human society, he inadvertently takes on a form more highly evolved than current humans. His knowledge is sealed away by restricting his ability to speak to only repeating the words used by others around him. This is why he is named Echoes: in reference to the Greek nymph, Echo. He was captured by the Towa Organization who experimented upon him, creating their synthetic humans from what they learned. They also attempted to clone Echoes, but their failed attempt resulted in the creation of Manticore. His name derives from the song "Echoes" off the album Meddle, released by Pink Floyd in 1971. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Phantom ; * Japanese actor: Asumi Miwa : Kamikishiro Naoko is a third year student at Shinyo Academy, and going out with both Kimura Akio and Tanaka Shiro. Though known to be a kind, happy-go-lucky girl, she often sings Life is Brief. By chance, she finds Echoes collapsed in the street, and is compelled to help him. Despite his inability to communicate effectively via speech, Kamikishiro finds that she shares a telepathic link with him, and learns of Manticore. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Phantom ; * Japanese actor: Tetsu Sawaki : A second year student at Shinyo Academy, he finds himself in love with Kamikishiro Naoko. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others ; * Japanese actor: Takako Baba : A second year student at Shinyo Academy, Kinoshita is introduced to the drug Type-S by Kusatsu Akiko. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Boogiepop Phantom ; : The father of Nagi, and a prolific writer, Kirima released several novels, but is best known for his works on psychology. His works are frequently referenced in the Boogiepop series, and also feature in the Jiken series. ; * Japanese actor: Erika Kuroishi : A first year student at Shinyo Academy, Kusatsu has a crush on Saotome Masami. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others ; * Japanese actor: Kai Hirohashi : A second year student at Shinyo Academy, Niitoki is the President of the Discipline Committee. Though she looks like a much younger girl, other students often come to her, seeking her assistance and treating her like an older sister. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2, Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; * * Japanese actor: Hassei Takano : Saotome Masami is a first year student at Shinyo Academy with an unusual desire: he wishes to be killed by a woman stronger than himself. His advances on Kirima Nagi were rejected, but when he meets Manticore he professes his love, and seeks to help it conquer the world. Under his direction, Manticore takes the form of Yurihara Minako, and they experiment in controlling humans --- Type-S (S for Slave) results from this. The two fall deeply in love with each other. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Phantom ; * Japanese actor: Daijirou Kawaoka : Takeda is a third year student at Shinyo Academy, with aspirations to become a designer. He is going out with Miyashita Touka, and becomes Boogiepop's first true friend. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper, Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop, Boogiepop Phantom ; * Japanese actor: Actor: Hideyuki Kawahara : A first year student at Shinyo Academy, and a member of the archery club. Tanaka is pursued by Kamikishiro Naoko, who professes her love for him. Though initially reluctant, he eventually goes out with her. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : A third-year middle school student, and the step-brother of Kirima Nagi, Taniguchi recently returned to Japan from Phnom Penh, and is currently living with his step-sister. : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius ; / * * Japanese actor: Ayana Sakai : Minako was a second year student at Shinyo Academy, until she was consumed by Manticore. After killing the girl, Manticore is discovered by Masami, but before it can kill him, he tells Manticore that he loves it. Listening to Saotome's logic, Manticore chooses to let him live and help it, instead assuming the form of Yurihara to hide from its pursuer, Echoes. When Manticore tells Saotome of its powers, he initiates experiments in controlling humans, so that they may one day conquer the world. As they work together, the two fall deeply in love with each other. Her name derives from a character from the song and album Tarkus by the band Emerson, Lake & Palmer : Appearances: Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator ; : Anou is a third year Middle School student. When Taniguchi Masaki changes to his school, Anou finds himself confused by his feelings towards the boy, so directs his frustrations towards him. : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop Phantom ; : An art teacher and councilor at a cram school, Asukai makes the students feel better by telling them what they want to hear. He is able to see people's hearts in the form of plants growing from their chests, and the flaws of their hearts are represented by something missing from the plant. : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Beat's Discipline ; : A relative of Asukai Jin. : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator ; / : A girl who was assumed to have leapt from the roof of Shinyo Academy, she was actually a being known as Imaginator and has fought against Boogiepop. She possesses the ability "Strange Days" : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Beat's Discipline, VS Imaginator Part IV "The Night Watch under The Cold Moon" (Night Watch trilogy), Spectral Speculation of Soul-Drop (Soul Drop series), Controversy about Iron Mask (Night Watch trilogy) ; / : Orihata appears to be an ordinary Middle School student, but she is actually a synthetic human from the Towa Organisation, working under Spooky E. Her original mission was to experiment with interbreeding between humans and synthetic humans, but after she meets, and falls in love with, Taniguchi Masaki, is focuses on the mission of finding Boogiepop. Her name is a reference to the musician Prince's claim of having a 'good' personality named Camille. : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius, Boogiepop Phantom ; * : Correctly known as , Spooky E is a synthetic human from the Towa Organization. Spooky E has the ability to generate electricity from his body, and is able to control the minds of humans with this power. Initially sent to investigate what became of Echoes and the result of the pillar of light, his mission changes to finding Boogiepop. His name also derives from Prince claiming to have a 'bad' personality named Spooky Electric. : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Phantom, Beat's Discipline ; : Appearances: Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; : Possesses the ability "Whispering" : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; : Possesses the ability "Aroma" : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora" ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : Possesses the ability "Automatic" : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop in the Mirror: "Pandora", Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper, Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : : Trivia: "Waikyokuō" is the Japanese translation of "The Piper" from the song "Stairway to Heaven" Led Zeppelin. : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper, Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Phantasm Phenomenon of Memoria-Noise (Soul Drop series) ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper Boogiepop at Dawn ; / : A young female doctor who discovers a Towa Organization 'evolution-drug' by accident and begins experimentations. : Appearances: Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Phantom ; / / : A Towa Organization agent whose tasked to be on the look for humans who might be 'over-evolved', his disguise being that of a detective. Meets and befriends a young Kirima Nagi. His name is an allusion to the song "The Scarecrow" by Pink Floyd from their 1967 debut album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn : Appearances: Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Phantom ; : A Towa Organization agent who delivers messages to other agents. She is in love with Shinpei Kuroda. : : Appearances: Boogiepop at Dawn ; / : One of the Towa Organization's agents top assassins. Guised as an ordinary businessman under the name of Masanori Sasaki. The name Mo Murder is a song by Krayzie Bone. : Appearances: Boogiepop at Dawn, Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Beat's Discipline, Boogiepop Phantom ; : Appearances: Boogiepop at Dawn, Beat's Discipline Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard ; : : His name derives from the character Captain Walker from the rock opera ''Tommy''; it is also the name of a song from the Tommy soundtrack. : Appearances: Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard ; / : His name comes from the combining of the two rappers The Notorious B.I.G. and Ice Cube : : Appearances: Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Beat's Discipline ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard ; / : : Named after Squeeze, an album released by The Velvet Underground in 1973. : Appearances: Boogiepop Missing: Peppermint Wizard, Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red Boogiepop Embryo ; : Possesses the ability "Strange Days" which is a reference to the album and title track Strange Days by The Doors. : : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red ; : Possesses the ability "Tightrope" , an allusion to the song "Tightrope" by the band Electric Light Orchestra. : : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption ; : Name is an allusion to 1971 album Pearl by Janis Joplin. : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Beat's Discipline ; / : Possesses the ability "The Slider" which is a reference to The Slider, an album by the British band T.Rex. The name might be a reference to Fortissimo as a musical term, but it also is the name of an album released by Japanese group Kryzler & Kompany in 2001. : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Beat's Discipline ; : Name could be an allusion to the jazz album The Sidewinder. : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Beat's Discipline ; : His name might reference [(band)|Embryo] as the name of the German progressive rock band, but Embryo was a song on Works, an album released by Pink Floyd in 1983 and was also a song on the album Master of Reality, released by Black Sabbath in 1971. : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion, Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Beat's Discipline ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Wicked Embryo: Eruption, Beat's Discipline ; : Possesses the ability "Countdown" named after the song "Countdown" by the band Rush : : Appearances: Boogiepop Countdown Embryo: Erosion Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red, Beat's Discipline ; / : : Trivia: "Mrs. Robinson" is the famous song by Simon & Garfunkel from 1967. : Appearances: Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Paradox: Heartless Red Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; : : Trivia: Beat is an album released by King Crimson in 1982. : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost, Beat's Discipline ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost ; / : Possesses the ability "Moby Dick" : Trivia: "Moby Dick" is a song from the 1969 album Led Zeppelin II : : Appearances: ''Boogiepop Unbalance: Holy & Ghost, Beat's Discipline, Ginyōriai Castle, Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop, Beat's Discipline ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop, Beat's Discipline ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop, Spectral Speculation of Soul-Drop (Soul Drop series) ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop ; / : : Trivia: "White Riot" is a single released by The Clash in 1977. : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop ; / : : Trivia: "Gimme Shelter" is a song from the album Let It Bleed, released by The Rolling Stones in 1969. : Appearances: Boogiepop Stacatto: Welcome to Jinx Shop Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius ; : : Trivia: "Brick" is a song from the album Whatever and Ever Amen, released by Ben Folds Five in 1997. : Appearances: Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius, Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius ; / : : Appearances: Boogiepop Bounding: Lost Moebius Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; / : : Trivia: One Hot Minute is an album released by Red Hot Chili Peppers in 1995. : Appearances: Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; / : Possesses the ability "Treason Reason" : : Appearances: Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; : : Appearances: Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus ; / : : Trivia: "Fallen Grace" is a song from the album The Whispered Lies of Angels, released by Undying in 2000. : Appearances: Boogiepop Intolerance: The Ark of Orpheus Boogiepop Phantom ; * : When Manticore was defeated by Echoes, its remnants survived in the electromagnetic field surrounding the city. One half of Manticore continued to use the basic appearance of Yurihara Minako, but also imitated the cloak and hat of Boogiepop: it calls itself Boogiepop Phantom. Boogiepop Phantom protects the "special children" by preserving them beneath the city, until such time as the world is ready for them. ; * : When Manticore was defeated by Echoes, its remnants survived in the electromagnetic field surrounging the city. One half of Manticore took the form of Saotome Masami, and continues to devour people in the city. ; * : Poom Poom was created by Manaka Kisaragi. Originally he was born from the memories of Mamoru Oikawa, but later evolved into the Poom Poom of Akane Kojima's creation. By handing out balloons to people holding regret about the direction their lives have taken, he separates their childhood hopes and dreams from them, which play with him in Paisley Park, leaving only an empty shell behind. : Trivia: "Poom Poom" is a song from the album Crystal Ball, released by Prince in 1998. ; * : Called Panaru at school, Misuzu teaches people about accepting the world for what it is, and loving it none the less. However, Misuzu has repressed her memories of the truth: she had found the corpse of her best friend, Megumi Toyama, five years ago. Unable to accept this, she tried to repress the memories by living Megumi's life and soon becomes allies with Manticore Phantom under the pretense of her spreading of Panuru's worldview, a ruse for Manticore killing humans. ; * : Jonouchi wanted to be a hero, but when he spent a year in hospital due to a bone tumour, he had all but given up. Dr Kisugi offered him a drug to help realise his dream, but it did not seem to have an effect. On the night the pillar of light pierced the sky, something happened to Jonouchi. When he sees his father the next morning, there appears to be a "bug" over his chest; looking at other people as he goes to school, many people seem to have these "bugs". As an experiment, Jonouchi removes and eats a bug from a fellow student, and seems to lift all regret from them. ; * : A highly-evolved human, Manaka grew at an unnatural rate, and had the ability to draw memories from her surroundings in the form of butterflies of light. As her grandmother grows old and weak, she kills Manaka before she herself died – not wishing for "the devil's child" to be left free. When the pillar of light pierced the sky that same night, Echoes inadvertently revived Manaka. Soon after, her grandmother died, and Manaka was free to go out into the world. By drawing memories from everywhere, she learns everything there is to know in the world; she even learns about Echoes, and begins repeating back the words she hears others speak, similar to how he had. ; * : When Mayumi was pregnant, she would do anything for her unborn child. When Dr Kisugi offered a drug to ensure she gave birth to a strong child, she took it. When she finally gave birth to Manaka, something happened to Mayumi's mind: whilst she could still remember everything from before she gave birth, she was unable to make new memories after this point. ; * : More than anything else, Akane wants to write children's books for a living. When an advisor at the school tells her to give up her dream and pursue a science-based stream, she gives up her dreams. She destroys her works, including the story of Poom Poom. ; / * : Morita was a police officer, but he was at some point killed by the synthetic human named Snake Eye, who assumed Morita's identity. Snake Eye has the ability to move any part of his body in the manner of a snake, and control the minds of humans who meet his gaze. He monitors the city for evolved humans, and kills those he finds. : Trivia: "Snake Eye" is a single released by AC/DC in 1998. ; * : Though a kind child, and highly protective of his sister, Sayoko, Mamoru begins to change after his father fails to fulfill a promise with him. As his father's business goes bankrupt, he begins to obsess about "useless things". After a pillar of light pierces the sky, Mamoru believes he has gained the ability to destroy these useless things, but the truth is that he can only chose what is to be destroyed. ; * : Mamoru's younger sister, Sayoko has cared deeply about her brother ever since he saved her when they were young children. Even as he turns obsessive about "useless things", and abusive towards her, she never gives up on her brother. After the pillar of light pierces the sky, Sayako unknowingly gained the ability to destroy whatever her brother desires. ; * : A student in Nagi's class who cheated on a math test to get a high score. She is the first person on whose guilt Jonouchi tested his power. However, she lapses back to cheating and later meets with Misuzu Arito, whom she admires for her seeming tranquility. ; * : Yoji's father has high expectations for him, but he only wishes to study computer graphics and make games. He becomes obsessive about a virtual girlfriend he created, but after meeting Rie Sato, he begins to blur the line between reality and fiction, and believes she is his virtual girlfriend. Through abuse of the drug, Type-S, Yoji becomes more confused as his mind degenerates. ; * : A close friend of Moto Tonomura, Yasuko had gone out with Saotome Masami back in middle school, but dumped him when she became more outgoing. ; * : Yoshiki was oblivious to the true feelings of those around him until after the pillar of light pierced the sky. He gained the ability to hear people's thoughts, and learns what they really think of him. ; * : An shy girl with obesssive compulsive habits, Moto rejects men, but harbours an old crush towards Saotome Masami. She never told Saotome her feelings because he had gone out with her friend, Yasuko Suzuki. ; * : Called Panaru by her friend, Misuzu Arito, Megumi was one of the victims of the serial killer, Fear Ghoul. ; * : Mother of Shizue, her relationship with her daughter became distant after her husband died. When Shizue caught her with another man, she misinterpreted the situation, and ended their relationship. ; * : Daughter of Sachiko, she draws distant from her mother after her father died. Seeing her mother with another man, she comes to believe that Sachiko had not truly loved her father, and becomes disgusted with her own mother. She also becomes disgusted at the thought of sexual relations, to the point of physical illness. She seeks the assistance of Dr Kisugi to overcome her troubles. ; *''Voiced by'': Soutarou Kobayashi (Japanese), Bill Rogers (English) : A police officer, and friend of Officer Morita. Every time Officer Yamamoto learns anything about what is happening in the city, Snake Eye erases that portion of his memories. ; *''Voiced by'': Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) Lisa Ortiz (English) : A bright and popular girl, Saki has loved to play the piano since she was a child, and her parents sacrificed everything to fulfill her dream. Boogiepop Dual See also *List of Boogiepop media External links * Boogiepop and Others at Anime News Network. * Boogiepop Phantom at Anime News Network. * Boogiepop: The Ultimate Guide at Gomanga.com Category:Boogiepop characters Category:Lists of characters in written fiction Category:Lists of anime and manga characters ja:ブギーポップシリーズの登場人物